


"Obsession."

by suicidaltomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Cuffs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidaltomlinson/pseuds/suicidaltomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Harry is amazed over Louis’ obsession with gay pornstar Jake Bass. So, after thinking it over, Harry contacts Jake and asks for a favour. It’s Louis’ birthday after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Obsession."

He’s caught Louis before, so it isn't really a big deal when he walks into their office and finds Louis with a hand down his jogging bottoms, tugging hard and fast over his dick. Filthy moans fill the room from the speakers. Louis’ eyes are glued on the screen, he hasn't seen Harry yet, Harry shakes his head and he really can’t believe how obsessed Louis is with the gorgeous porn-star.

Louis’ hips buck up off the black leather swivel chair as he throws his head back in ecstasy as he makes a mess in his boxers. His eyes are glassy and hooded, his hair is plastered to his forehead and his chest in rising and falling rapidly with the onslaught of his orgasm; Louis is beautiful like this.

Harry is hard in his jeans, but he doesn't plan on taking care of it. He backs out of the room and leaves Louis to clean himself up. He walks to the lounge room and plops down on the couch, feet up on the coffee table as he picks up the remote and turns the TV on. After settling on watching a rerun of _Misfits_ Louis stumbles out on still shaky legs, smiles sweetly at Harry before making a beeline for their room, Harry laughs. 

Louis comes bounding back into the lounge room, still in his jogging bottoms as he all but climbs into Harry’s lap, squirming until he’s comfortable. He likes being small. Harry kisses his neck and wraps his arms securely around Louis’ waist. The room is silent apart from the voices on the TV; it’s comfortable. It’s home.

-x-

A week after Harry had walked in on Louis beating his meat is when he gets the perfect idea for Louis’ birthday present which is sure to label him as “boyfriend of the century.” Harry again, walks in on Louis giving himself a lazy handjob as he watches Jake fuck into a twinky looking boy on the screen. Harry isn't quite sure what Louis loves about him; apart from his tattoos and his appearance. Harry also pushed the thought to the back of his mind that Jake looks a little like Liam.

Today, Harry is out with Zayn, birthday shopping and also doing their Christmas shopping. They find themselves in a gaggle of screaming girls but it’s okay because security takes care of it as the dive into a nearly empty shop. The customers in the shop pay no mind to them and they sigh with relief.

Zayn is shopping for his family and the boys. Harry is also doing the same. They walk around the shop and Zayn giggles when he comes across some Batman memorabilia and he immediately thinks of his cute but manly boyfriend that’s at home right now waiting for him.

“What do you think of this Harry?” He inquires holding up a Batman bobble head.

Harry smiles and nods his head, going over to the same place and picking up a Spiderman one. Zayn picks a few more things out for Liam and the scows the shop for his parents and his sisters.

“What are you getting Louis for his birthday, Harry?” Zayn asks while he picks out some pastel coloured nail polish, he doesn't have a clue if his sisters will like it or not, but it’s girly so he thinks they will. All girls love nail polish, don't they?

Harry smiles and walks over to him, looking at the display before leaning into Zayn and whispering, “Jake Bass.”

-x-

Harry is home alone and he thinks it’s the perfect time to call Jake’s manager. Louis is out with Eleanor for the day, doing the “boyfriend and girlfriend birthday gag.” Picking up his phone – he got the number sometime ago, but forgot he had it – he dialed the number and waited for his manager to pick up.

After the sixth ring, someone answers and he introduces himself and asks for them to come over. They agree but Harry tells them to do it discretely. Hanging up the phone he pulls open the fridge and grabs a beer, cracking it open and waiting for the door bell to ring.

Harry thinks it’s great Jake is in London and if he wasn’t, Harry would of flown him over. It’s two days until Louis’ birthday. Half an hour later, there’s a knock on the door. Harry is giddy, like a child on Christmas morning. He strides to the front door and opens it. He comes face to face with Louis’ birthday present.

-x-

“You want me to do what?” Jake asks mouth agape.

Harry smiles cheekily. “Fuck him until he can’t remember his own name. You can do anything to him.”

Jake looks at the hot guy next to him – Harry thinks they’re fucking on the side – and the dude with tattoos smiles before agreeing.

“Name a price.” Harry instructs.

They do and then Harry slides a piece of paper in front of the two men. “Privacy contract.” Harry states.

Jake and the other man nod before signing their names and it’s sealed with a hand shake. Jake and his manager leave with “I’ll see you tomorrow then” and before Harry knows it, he’s got a whimpering Louis underneath him. Louis was practically gagging for it when he got home from his day and Harry could never say no to him. They didn’t even make it to their room, Harry fucked Louis on the leather couch.

-x-

It was the twenty-third of December, and because it was Christmas time, the boys had some time off. Harry and Louis spend the whole day cuddled up in bed with Chinese take away, beer, Christmas movies, stolen kisses and lazy sloppy blow jobs.

As the night progressed, Louis found himself tied to the bed, whimpering and moaning Harry’s name. His back was arched, a thin sheen of sweat covered him, his hair was mattered and stuck to his forehead and his eyes were blown. His cock was laying heavy against his stomach, red and leaking. Harry savored the moment and smiled when he thought about how he was going to watch his gorgeous boyfriend get fucked by a famous pornstar.

Harry had laid out the condoms and lubricant for Jakes convenience. Louis was getting impatient and bucking into nothing. He whined when he noticed Harry was still dressed, save his top half. The light was low in the bedroom, only one lamp was on.

“Ha-Harry. Do-o something, please.” Louis begged and Harry bit his lip. He was so hard.

Before he could speak, there was a knock on the door. Harry smirked evilly as he watched Louis try to break free of his restraints. He made his way downstairs, ignoring Louis’ pleas to help him. He laughed and opened the door. Jake was standing there, looking all hot and maybe even a little nervous; I mean, you’d be nervous too if you were going to be balls deep in one member of the hottest boy band to grace this Earth.

“You okay?” Harry whispered.

Jake nodded, “okay, he’s tied up at the moment, but if you wanna take the handcuffs off, here’s the key,” Harry handed him a little silver key. Jake nodded, “I’m gonna be watching and remember, you can do anything you want to him.”

Jake smirked and followed Harry up the stairs. Once they got to the bedroom, Harry held up a hand to Jake. He walked in and saw that Louis was still pulling at the cuffs.

“You arsehole. Who was at the door?” Louis asked in a annoyed gasp.

“Louis,” he said, tone firm and innocent, “I know you have a obsession with Jake Bass.” Louis looks scandalized.

“I do not.” He retorts indignantly.

“Don’t play dumb, Lou. I’ve seen you, you know. Jerking off hard and rough to his videos. What do you think about when you close your eyes huh?” Harry finishes as he drags his long and nibble fingers up Louis’ shaft which makes Louis whimper and buck up into the touch.

“Do you think about him fucking you Lou? Do you think about him splitting you open, making you moan and whimper? Make you beg for it, to fuck you like the cockhungry slut you are?”

Louis whimpered and Harry watches as his dick twitches at his words. “I’ve got your birthday present just outside the door, do you want it Lou?”

Louis nods, his brain too fuzzy to make coherent sentences. Harry kisses him hard and long before walking out of the room again. He isn’t gone long, but he comes back with someone trailing behind him. Harry stands to the side and Louis gasps and moans when he sees Jake standing their, all hot and tattooed and pale skin.

“I’ve heard from a little birdy someone has an obsession?” Jake mutters as he walks over to the bed. Dropping pieces of clothing as he goes. Louis can’t speak because Jesus Christ Jake Bass is in their room. Harry settles down on a chair and watches the live show; harder than what he was before. This is going to be fun he thinks.

“Look at you Louis. All hard and wet for me?” Jake straddles Louis’ knees and wraps a hand around Louis’ aching cock.

Louis moans and bucks up into the touch. “Jesus, I’ve never had someone so desperate before.”

His voice is thick and sultry. With his hand on Louis’ cock, Jake leans his head down and starts to pepper kisses all over Louis’ chest. Louis’ eyes roll back into his head because WOW!!! He keeps moving his hand as he sucks on Louis’ very sensitive nipples. Arching his back, Louis whips his head to the side, seeking out at Harry; Harry has his cock poking through the flies of his jeans with a sedated smirk on his face, obviously loving the show.

After Jake has finished sucking a bruise on to Louis’ collarbone, he moves down a little and wastes no time taking the pink leaking tip of Louis’ cock into his mouth, sucking before sinking down so Louis is half way down his throat.

Louis makes some kind of chocked moan as Jakes hand moves down to cup and play with Louis’ heavy balls. His hips buck up and Jake takes it like the CockyBoy pornstar he is. Jake pulls off with a pop and a string of saliva before spitting filthy on Louis’ cock and jerking hard and fast so Louis’ breathing becomes hard. His thighs shake but Jake pulls off of him and straddles his waist before rolling his hips, moaning as their cocks slide together.

Jake leans down to connect their lips. It’s nothing but tongue and teeth; not like the way Harry kisses him. He reaches blindly toward the bedside table and wraps his hand around the lube. He throws it beside him before presenting a key. He unlocks Louis’ cuffs and grunts out a “face down ass up!!”

Louis complies after Jake gets off of him. Louis turns around – he’s being embarrassingly submissive towards the Canadian pornstar but he doesn't give a shit – his face smushes against the bed sheets and his ass up in the air, exposed.

“You’re a lucky man, Harry.” Jake mused, slapping a hand down on one of Louis arse cheeks, making it jiggle. “Look at this tight asshole.”

Jake bit his lip and leaned down, flattening his tongue and sweeping it over Louis’ puckered hole. Louis moaned and pushes his arse back which made Jakes tongue poke through the tight ring of muscle. Louis cursed and fisted the bed sheets below him. Jake licked him open before slathering his fingers in the cool lube. He slapped Louis’ arse again and gripped a handful of hot flesh before easing a single finger into Louis.

“Fu-fuck!” Louis mumbled. Harry groaned, he knew what Louis felt like around his fingers. Jake was pushing the single digit in and out before he added another, Louis bucking his hips and begged for more.

“You gotta filthy fucking mouth, begging for more.” Jake hissed.

He granted Louis’ wish and squeezed a third finger along side the other two, Louis whimpering because of the burn of being stretched out. Soon, Jake was fucking into Louis hard which made Louis writhe; he loved being fingered open.

“O-okay, ‘m ready.” He managed.

Jake smirked and pulled his fingers out before reaching over to the night stand and snatching a condom. He tore it open with his teeth and rolled it on, he was hard, he didn’t know a whimpering pop star could make his dick throb and he couldn't wait to slide into Louis.

“Spread your thighs a little more, Louis!”

Louis complied, his thighs were spread as much as they could be, his arse up and exposed and his flushed face was smushed into the bed. “Ready?” Jake asked.

Louis nodded his head and Jake gripped the base of his cock and teased Louis’ entrance. Wiggling the head around and smacking it down on the puckered skin before pushing forward. Louis let out a shaky breath, he never knew you could tell a man from the way his penis felt; but Louis was proven wrong because he knew it wasn’t Harry, they felt so very different. Harry is a little thicker but Jake is long and thick-ish so it’s gonna be deep. Louis moans at the thought.

Jake bottomed out and waited for a little while before ploughing into Louis. Louis moan/screamed and gripped the bed sheet as Jake fucked into him relentlessly. Little ‘Uh uh uh’s’ filled the room along with Jakes moans.

Louis was loving every minute of it and moaned like a pornstar when Jake hit his spot. “Yeah, ri-right there. Fuck!”

“Yeah, you like that?” Jake grunted. “You love having a nice long thick cock up your ass, don't you Louis?" Jake grunted out. "And I thought you were straight..” Jake slowed down and rolled his hips deep. “The last time I checked, straight boys don’t moan like a little slut when they’re being fucked like a bitch in heat!”

Harry was pumping his cock and watching; it was amazing and he doesn’t understand why he didn’t do this when he found out about Louis’ obsession. Louis looks wrecked already and it’s nice to see him whimpering and writhing from where he’s sitting. Knuckles white, breathing hard, his hard cock bobbing heavily between his legs; what a sight.

“Sh-shit, I’m close.” Louis moaned and started thrusting his hips back into Jakes forceful upthrusts.

“Yeah? You gonna cum for me, Louis? Gonna make a mess all over the bed? You gonna get tight around me and make me cum, too?”

Jake leaned down and started to bite into Louis’ scapular, scraping his teeth over sweat slicked skin. Jakes thrusts became hard and fast. Harry was reaching his climax, feeling the coil in his stomach. He moved his hand quicker as he watched Louis’ muscles spasm.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck, uh huh, yeah, shit, fuuuuuck!” The coil was burning and soon, Louis was releasing all over his bed, cumming untouched.

Jake swore and fucked into Louis, two, three more times before cumming into the condom with a moan.

Harry grunted and arched his back on the chair and came all over his fist and chest. The room was heavy with sweat and the smell of sex; glorious Harry thinks. Louis has collapsed and Jake is now standing on wobbly legs as he ties off the condom and throws it in the bin near the desk.

“That” pants “was” pants “amazing!” Louis whispers.

Jake smiles at him sweetly, “happy birthday, Louis. It was fun.”

He walks over to Harry while pulling his pants on, smiles at him before escorting Jake out the door. “Thank you, that was great!” Harry awkwardly say.

Jake laughs, his eyes shining in the moon light, “yeah. It was.”

They say goodbye and Harry closes the door, locks it for good measure and rushes upstairs. Louis is still in the same position as he was before, his back rising and falling with every breath he took.

“Lou?”

Louis grunts in response. Harry frowns, and slides into bed, pulling a placid and content Louis into his chest and kisses his temple. “Are you mad at me?”

Louis kinda makes an scandalized sound in his sleepy state and lethargically lifts his head to look Harry in the eyes. He smiles lazily, “no, I’m not mad at you. That was amazing and I can’t believe you did that for me, thank you.”

Harry giggles and rubs their noses together before kissing Louis gently. It’s slow and passionate, just the way Louis likes it. “Anything for you, Lou. Happy twenty-second birthday, pumpkin.”

Louis smiles up at the love of his life, wondering how he got so lucky in finding someone so amazing and romantic; could you even count your boyfriend getting you a pornstar to fuck you romantic? Probably not, but Louis doesn’t really care.

They fall into silence, Louis’ head resting on Harry’s chest has Harry absentmindedly draws patterns on Louis’ forearm. Soon, both pop stars are asleep and tangled together, just the way they fall asleep every night!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I just really love Jake Bass and I’ve been thinking about this for a long time, so… Here it is. Birthday smut. Enjoy!! Also comment, kudos and bookmark and let me know what you think. :D 
> 
> I'm suicidaltomlinson on tumblr. Come say hi! : )


End file.
